Call me Noin!
by Merit Somnia
Summary: Noin meets Milliardo for the first time at his fourth birthday party. WAFFy and One-shot. [completed]


**Call me Noin!  
**  
By Merit Somnia

* * *

_King Nikolas Peacecraft and Queen Sabine Peacecraft_

_Of Sank_

_Cordially invite_

_ Mr. and Mrs. Noin along with their daughter Lucrezia _

_To the fourth birthday celebrations _

_Of their son _

_Prince Milliardo Peacecraft _

_On the 14th of April _

_With guests arriving at 11:30am onwards_

_Ending at 4:00pm _

_At the Peacecraft Palace _

_Please RSPV by the 28th of March _

_ We hope you are able to enjoy this celebration._

* * *

"Don't you look adorable," cooed Mother, much to Lucrezia's disgust. Parents never knew how to behave. Lucrezia shook her head sadly. The red and purple bows bobbing with the movement. She wondered who was suffering under her Mother. They were probably having their cheeks pinched. Lucrezia shuddered in horror and fear.  
  
The Queen of Sank smiled gently and with amusement at this comment and turned to Lucrezia. "Your daughter is such a pretty girl. So lovely in that dress. It suits her well." The violet dress with red lace and the wide white collar and cuffs looked sweet on Lucrezia. Her eyes flicked towards Lucrezia's hair. Which was styled _differently,_ to be polite.  
  
Mother noticed this and sighed and ran a hand through the hair dismally, "All but her hair. Lucrezia caught hold of some scissors. Thrice. She seems to like it short."  
  
Sabine Peacecraft smiled with sympathy; "It's the opposite with Milliardo. He loves his hair long and silky," Milliardo frowned here, "And I can't bring myself to do it. Cutting his hair seems wrong. I love his hair."  
  
"How could you not love his hair?" Mother laughed and arched an eyebrow.  
  
Lucrezia peered around her Mother's large and soft cream skirts to see this boy who they were talking about. Then she saw him.  
  
Rosebud mouth dropping in surprise she stared at this boy. Milliardo, she realized. Milliardo was _perfect._  
  
Dressed in royal blue velvet sailor suit with white stain and lace trimmings he was adorable. Pale blonde curls cascaded out of a jaunty sailor cap. Clutching his Mother's hand lightly he stared back at her.  
  
Lucrezia immediately hide back behind her Mother's skirts, face flushing. This boy was the best. Letting her eyes above her Mother's skirts be seen she resumed her gaze upon the prince.  
  
He was beautiful. There was no other word to describe it. There was a spirit around too. She knew that he was a good person.  
  
"... Why don't we let the children become acquainted? They are close in age, are they not? My Lucrezia will be turning four in a couple of months." Lucrezia jerked her head upwards. Alone with him? Could she dare hope? Maybe they could play together. They could play games and he would be her best friend. All would be wonderful. She sighed dreamily.  
  
Mother walked away with Sabine and Lucrezia was left alone with the Prince of Sank. Well... not really. There was this weird man standing behind Milliardo but she ignored him. Mother had said, never say anything if you can't say something nice. But she also had said that she couldn't talk to strangers.  
  
Lucrezia frowned. There seemed to be something wrong with all these rules.  
  
She looked at Milliardo. He stared back at her. Lucrezia squinted her eyes at him. He leaned forward peering into her eyes.  
  
His eyes were a lovely shade of light blue. Like some of the crystals Mother wore. But these were much more alive. And they twinkled too!  
  
Lucrezia blinked.  
  
Milliardo gave a shout of joy, "Ha! I beat you!"  
  
She was puzzled. "At what? We were staring."  
  
He sighed. Too much, for a perfect person Lucrezia thought. It wasn't the best of sighs. "Silly! It was a staring contest! Don't you know anything?"  
  
"Of course I do," Lucrezia hotly retorted, "I know heaps of things! I bet I know much more than you." She poked Milliardo in the chest.  
  
He snorted at her. "Yeah. Right." Folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"I do too! I can count up to twenty! And I know other numbers!" She smiled brightly at the ice prince.  
  
"So what? Any body can do that. I can count up to thirty six!"  
  
"I don't believe you. No one can count that high. I asked and they all couldn't. So there!" Lucrezia had her fist in tight balls, clenching them tightly.  
  
"I can too! One two three..." Milliardo started counting and had reached thirty six with only a couple of pauses, while Lucrezia started in shock, "... thirty five and thirty six! See I told you I could do it."  
  
"Oh. Wow. That's great! I didn't know anyone..." She smiled up at Milliardo.  
  
Milliardo smiled back at Lucrezia, "Oh, your last name is Noin?"  
  
"Yes?" Lucrezia looked at him puzzled.  
  
"It's nice. Can I call you Noin?"  
  
"Most people call me Lucrezia or Lu. But you Milliardo can call me Noin."  
  
Milliardo blushed slightly and turned his head, platinum curls swaying.  
  
"Milliardo could you come here, please, darling?" Both Lucrezia and Milliardo turned towards the voice; it was Milliardo's Mother.  
  
"Um... I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Noin," Milliardo smiled as he said her last name. "I like your hair." Reaching out he touched it softy. Now blushing furiously, he bowed and scampered away. The weird, gray haired man following him.  
  
Lucrezia watched Milliardo. He would be great and she would help him. She would always be by his side.  
  
Lucrezia, no Noin started counting. One two three four... She had to be good. Thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen... But Milliardo must be the best, as he deserves. Twenty. Milliardo... she sighed dreamily. He was perfect and she would always follow him.  
  
Feeling where Milliardo had touched her hair, Noin grinned happily. "I'm never washing my hair!" She vowed. Much to the frustration of her Mother that would follow this vow.  
  
"Lucrezia, come here. We are leaving now. Flinging one last look at Milliardo whom was smiling happily. He was opening presents from the many guests. She ran over to where her Mother and Father were standing and stood in front of them. Legs wide in defiance, one arm on her hip the other pointing sharply at her parents. Tossing her head back and feeling the hair that Milliardo had touch move when she did so.  
  
She smiled. Before resuming the stern expression from before and yelling:  
  
"Call me **Noin**!"

* * *

I don't own it nor do I gain any profits.  
  
Just something I wrote in my spare time. Not really canon but I suppose it could fit. Wondering who the 'weird gray haired man' was? Pagan! They may seem OOC but they are children. Chibi Milliardo and chibi Noin. Aw... Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
